


Unknowable Losses

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [60]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, Light Fluffiness, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. A look at where Neville Longbottom might have been when his parents were kidnapped. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Unknowable Losses

Little Neville Longbottom laughs when baby Luna Lovegood crawls into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he declares, “Mine!”

Smiling softly, Sirius Black says, “Someone should take a picture.”

“Are you sure you and Pandora don’t mind, Xenophilius?” Alice Longbottom asks.

“Of course, I am. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of Neville.”

“Thank you so much. We should be back by ten at the latest. Neville, sweetheart, Mummy and Daddy are going with Uncle Sirius to a meeting.”

Neville’s too busy playing with Luna’s hair to pay attention.

Ten comes, then, morning, and then, “They were last seen…”


End file.
